Arguments Are Sometimes For The Better
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: WARNING: Slash. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash. slash slash slash.... so for people that don't like slash don't read... :D happy reading.


Gibbs living room had an awkward atmosphere hanging around.

**Fifteen minutes earlier.**

Gibbs stormed through the front door pulling Tony along by the wrist, he didn't want to have this conversation, if you could call it that, at work.

"Gibbs," Abby yelled as she ran into the house. Gibbs threw Tony into the living room, not taking any notice of Abby.

"How dare you disobey a direct order from me?" Gibbs roared at Tony. Tony took a step back; normally he wasn t scared of Gibbs but today was different.

"Gibbs," McGee said as he and Ziva ran into the living room. Gibbs ignored them and went on.

"Tony when I say don t run after the suspect when he has a knife and is expertly trained to use it, I mean don t fucking run after the suspect!" he yelled as he clenched his fists.

"I was just doing my job!" Tony yelled back.

"Doing your job means listening to my orders!" Gibbs barked back.

"Gibbs please stop yelling," Abby said.

"No Abby," Gibbs growled. Abby shied in McGee s arms.

"Tony... Gibbs started only to be cut off by Tony.

"Gibbs... What would it matter if he attacked me? I've lived through the pneumonic plague and various attacks; you think he would really kill me?" Tony screamed.

"There's always a chance of someone killing you!" Gibbs yelled back. Abby started to yell at Gibbs. McGee was yelling at Abby to calm down and Ziva yelled at Tony, trying to stops his yelling at Gibbs. There was a mixture of emotions in the room.

"So what if I get hurt or killed?" Tony yelled at Gibbs but the older man didn't get time to reply. You've said that I'm irreplaceable but I bet you could replace me, I mean nothing to you except someone to slap on the back of the head so what does it matter?" Tony yelled, angry at Gibbs for using him like that.

"Tony if anything happened to you I wouldn t be able to live with myself!" Gibbs replied, his voice still barking.

"You'd replace me, just like you did with Kate," Tony yelled across the room.

"That was different!" Gibbs growled.

"How was it fucking different Gibbs?" Tony screamed as his mind ticked over at the thought of Kate.

"It's different because I love you!" Gibbs couldn t stop the words. Everybody fell silent. Tony stared at his boss.

"You what?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"I love you," Gibbs whispered. Everybody's eyes fell upon Gibbs. Gibbs ignored the curious eyes and sat on the couch, staring at his feet the whole time.

"Gibbs..." Tony started but couldn t find the words so he sat down next to Gibbs who, to his misfortune, moved away. Everybody took a seat as they tried not to stare at Gibbs and Tony. It took several minutes for someone to speak.

"Gibbs, do you..." Abby started. "

Yes, he said, something in his voice, longing or desire maybe, caught Tony s attention. McGee stood to be followed Ziva and Abby who then left, leaving Gibbs alone with Tony.

"Gibbs," Tony said as he moved closer and since Gibbs was already tight up against the arm of the sofa he was cornered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tony asked, his voice soft, caring.

"Tell you? You think I really wanted to let you know when all along in the back of my mind I thought you were going to hate me for it and turn around and shove your job in my face and say your leaving?" Gibbs asked as he became frustrated with himself.

"Gibbs... No, Jethro, you have finally figured out what I ve been waiting for," Tony said. Gibbs looked up into those loving green eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Really?" he choked out.

"Yes really," Tony smiled.

"I love you," Tony said when he noticed Gibbs had lost his voice for the minute.

"I love you too," Gibbs replied after a while. Tony grinned then cautiously leant closer, unsure if he was pushing Gibbs but when the older man closed the gap and connected their lips he knew he hadn't. He knew that this is what they both wanted for now and even if it didn t work out they knew they could be friends at the least.

And from the door way Abby, Ziva and McGee watched as the two lovers finally connected, knowing that both men, Gibbs having lost his first wife whom he loved dearly and Tony losing Jeanne his first real relationship, could finally put their hearts at ease for a while. They could finally be happy and feel able to love again.

XxxxendxxX


End file.
